Exposure to ultraviolet radiation, such as is included in sunlight, causes degradation in polymeric resins. The degradation may be expressed in terms of a deterioration of the mechanical and optical properties of the resin and renders such resins less suitable for some applications. The art recognize certain benzotriazoles as UV stabilizers for polymeric resins. Noted in this connection is U.S. Pat. No. 4,128,559.